Moments
by InspiringClaw293
Summary: Series of 100-word drabbles of the Harry/Hermione pairing throughout the years.
1. Chapter One: Introductions

Chapter One: Introductions

She thought he was scruffy and quiet the moment she opened the compartment to ask about Neville's toad.

The surprised look that shown in his green eyes as he looked towards her was most likely evident within her features as well. Introductions were hard and she wanted to make an everlasting impression. But her nerves kicked in and she talked more quickly than necessary. It was a relief that she did not jump up and down the compartment as she heard his name from his lips. "Harry Potter."

That was all she needed before she introduced herself as Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter Two: Wingardium Leviosa

Chapter Two: Wingardium Leviosa

Charms in Harry's opinion was one of the most interesting subjects since he has been at Hogwarts.

Today the students were supposed to cast the levitation spell onto a feather. Today was also the day that he along with many other Gryffindor's will practice their first spell. He was elated.

But the moment he heard Hermione chastise Ron for mispronunciation he knew that something bad was coming. _'Well why don't you do it…'_ he heard Ron say _'if you're so clever'. _

That's definitely the wrong thing to say.

But Ron's silence was worth it as Gryffindor was rewarded five points.


	3. Chapter Three: Guilty

Chapter Three: Guilty

Harry hated his gut feeling as he remembered watching Hermione speed away from the Charms corridor that Halloween morning.

'Where's Hermione?' he thought to himself as he entered the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

_'I heard that she was crying in the girls' bathroom.'_ Harry heard one of the fellow Gryffindor's say. _'She hasn't been to class since.'_

The feeling of guilt washed over him as he looked towards Ron. "We have to find her." He stated about to get up from his seat.

"Come on." He pulled on Ron's arm forcefully. "Plus, you have to apologize to her."


	4. Chapter Four: Troll Business

Chapter Four: Troll Business

The moment he heard her petrified scream Harry opened the bathroom door with unbelievable haste.

The troll was hovering over her as she remained locked into a corner of the bathroom in fear.

"HERMIONE! MOVE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched as the troll swing its club in a wide arc.

The moaning growl of disappointment was heard as Harry hurled onto its back. Sticking his wand into the troll's nose he watched as Ron cast the spell Wingardium Leviosa with ease.

In less than a second the troll was on the ground knocked out.


	5. Chapter Five: Polyjuice Potion

Chapter Five: Polyjuice Potion

The first thing he noticed upon returning from the Slytherin common room wasn't the cackling ghost in the corner but a rather bushy tail swaying back and forth underneath the plaited skirt. The fur that covered her body seemed intricate in a way that he hasn't thought possible. But the shaken sobs that came from her was something that could not be ignored.

So when he asked her if she was okay he didn't expect her to jump into his arms and answer with a maligned glance. "No."

Ron was quiet.

"Let's go to Madame Pomfrey she won't question this."


	6. Chapter Six: Petrified

Chapter Six: Petrified

The moment Harry saw her bushy hair he knew what had took place.

The Heir of Slytherin had struck again.

Hermione was petrified just like all the other cases before. How was he supposed to solve this without her? Being worried for someone wasn't common for Harry but he knew that worry was the exact feeling that climbed up his spine in an exhilarating pace.

"At least she's not in pain." He said to Ron.

Now they really had to pin him down before it was too late.

But first he needed more information to what's going on at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter Seven: Reunion

Chapter Seven: Reunion

After the 'vanquishing' of the Heir of Slytherin Harry has never been more anxious to see Hermione.

Ron was probably as anxious as well but seeing Hermione standing in the doorway of the Great Hall that evening bought joy onto Harry's face as he watched in anticipation to see what would now take place amongst the trio.

What Harry didn't anticipate though was the jubilant hug that Hermione sprang on him after running as though she had been in a marathon. "You solved it." She said with a brilliant smile.

He smiled along with her and said "Yes we did."


	8. Chapter Eight: Confiscated

Chapter Eight: Confiscated

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall walked away with his Firebolt in shock.

The best broom throughout the Wizarding World was going to be stripped down and checked for jinxes just because Hermione had to open her mouth. He wanted to scream about injustice because only a few weeks prior his beloved Nimbus 2000 was torn to pieces. Now what was he going to do? How was he going to train for the upcoming match with Slytherin?

_'It was for your own good Harry.'_ He heard Hermione say _'Professor McGonagall agrees with me too…'_

"With?"

"It was sent from Sirius Black."


	9. Chapter Nine: Rescued

Chapter Nine: Rescued

They watched in anticipation as McNair entered Hogwarts with the large ax in hand.

Buckbeak remained nonchalant as he continued to gnaw on the dead rodent on the ground.

"Come on." Harry said to Hermione "It's time to rescue Sirius."

Hermione looked at Harry with an intense glare. "And how are we going to that?"

Harry stopped and looked at his bushy haired friend with a raised eyebrow. "We fly, of course."

And before she could protest Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and placed her onto the hybrid animal. Grabbing the reins Harry said cautiously "Hold on tight."

She did quickly.


	10. Chapter Ten: Entered

Chapter Ten: Entered

The atmosphere was tense.

Not a sound was heard throughout the Great Hall as they watched as Harry cautiously made his way to the front. Eyes were wide and unanswered questions seemed to flow through his head as he looked toward Albus Dumbledore with a concerned glance.

"Make your way to the back Harry…"

The order was direct and firm.

'Great…' Harry thought to himself 'just when I thought I was going to have a normal year.'

He entered the chamber behind the Great Hall and watched as the other competitors stare in wonder. "What happened?" the veela asked.

"Nothing."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Boys

Chapter Eleven: Boys

Just as always Hermione thought that boys can be extremely stupid.

Ever since Harry's name slipped out the Goblet of Fire Ron has been getting on her nerves about Harry's attention seeking ways. What makes it worse is that he does it while in Harry's presence. She knew that Harry was being stubborn by not confronting Ron about his inadequacy issues but she also felt that he was doing the right thing.

"No one in their right mind would put their name in a goblet just to face a fire-breathing dragon." Ron said to Harry.

"It's about time, huh Ron."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Yule Ball

Chapter Twelve: Yule Ball

As much as Harry hated dancing he would have never anticipated that Hermione would love it to the fullest extent.

She looked beautiful in her periwinkle dress robes. The color made her glow. It made her stand out. Even Pavarti couldn't outshine his best friend. He watched as she glided across the dance floor with Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion and felt a small smile tug onto his lips.

She was happy.

It was nice to see her in a different light than her usual bookworm ways. He looked around the Great Hall and sighed in content.

Maybe one day.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Second Task

Chapter Thirteen: The Second Task

Harry hates the power of choice.

He hated it with a passion especially when he had to choose between the two people that mattered most—Ron and Hermione.

They both had their quirks and flaws and yet Harry didn't want to choose. He felt as if he was betraying them with this distinct power of choice. So he decided to wait.

They would be able to understand.

At least Hermione would.

Ron would've probably yelled and told him that Cedric would win if he didn't get his head on straight.

But that didn't matter because it was his own choice.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Third Task

Chapter Fourteen: The Third Task

Hermione never thought she would see the day Harry Potter cries. He was never one to express sadness around her. He was strong, observant, and brave. For some reason, she always thought that Harry would never be a sad person. Angry, yes, at times…

But he was never sad.

She watched as he lay across the body of Cedric Diggory in agony and fear. That repetition of _'He's back… he's back…'_ rang throughout her ears as she remained still in the crowd by Ron.

She didn't know what to do.

Yet now she was able to understand Harry some more.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Detention with Umbridge

Chapter Fifteen: Detention with Umbridge

Hermione decided that she _officially_ hated Umbridge the moment she saw Harry leave the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor to head to McGonagall. She couldn't believe that a teacher could be so superiorly childish and manipulative… to give Harry detention for stating a fact and his opinion...

She really had some nerve.

Plus she did it all with a smile on her face. '_She must be rolling in her pink cardigan. That cow…'_ Hermione thought as she continued to flip through the pages of the required text for the _subject_.

What the hell were they going to do now?


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Blood Quill

Chapter Sixteen: Blood Quill

Harry entered the horrendously pink office of Umbridge with a neutral attitude.

He was going to follow McGonagall's advice and not get under the Undersecretary's skin. But that did not mean that he would tolerate her spouting lies about Voldemort and his followers.

The smile on her face somehow seemed sinister.

But that didn't stop him from taking a seat at her desk.

The smile never left her face as she said _'You will be using a special quill of mine…'_

He looked at her with curious eyes before taking the quill into his hand.

_'Ahem, Potter no ink required.'_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Forming the DA

Chapter Seventeen: Forming the DA

The idea was in her head for a while.

But acting on it was going to be a challenge if Umbridge kept watching them like a hawk.

She was looking out the Gryffindor common room window when the confidence in her idea sparked. So when she asked Harry if he could help her accomplish this task, she never expected him to rant about her risky rule breaking.

"But I thought you wanted us to learn real Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I do." He confirmed.

"So what's the problem?"

"Location…" He said. "Where's it going to be?"

"I don't know."


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Patronus

Chapter Eighteen: Patronus

Hermione couldn't be more grateful than what she was at this moment.

The DA was finally going to learn the Patronus Charm.

_'Casting the Patronus Charm can be very difficult…'_ she heard Harry say _'in fact it is beyond that of N.E.W.T level. '_

Excitement was rolling through the room.

'_Now remember…'_ he continued to say _'Your patronus is your guardian… a part of your soul.'_

It's a part of her soul. She nodded in acceptance. She could do this. Happy thoughts…

Happy thoughts…

'The spell is _Expecto Patronum_.'

_I'm waiting for my protector_. She translated.

It was an _otter_.


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Caught

Chapter Nineteen: Caught

They were caught— He, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville by that delusional Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad. It shouldn't seem ironic how the Slytherins finally got what they wanted in a long time…

Power and control of Hogwarts…

And it was all thanks to the Ministry…

Plus Malfoy.

Now they were in a bind, with no way out.

The toad in pink was smiling now, more sinister since the last.

'Now tell me…' she smirked 'who were you contacting?'

"No one." The answer was short and direct.

He looked towards Hermione thinking she knew a way out of here.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Death of Sirius Black

Chapter Twenty: Death of Sirius Black

He fell through the veil never to return.

Thanks a lot Bellatrix. Now he has no one.

Sirius Black was gone and there was nothing that could be done.

She watched Harry's facial expressions with distinct interest. It was never the same for even a second. He went from shock to anticipation to disbelief to sadness and then to anger. He was gone. He finally realized Sirius was gone. And the heartbreaking scream that fell from his lips was something that she would never forget.

"SIRIUS!" Harry screamed "SIRIUS!"

He's gone Harry. He can't come back. Not ever.

Never again.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Realization

Chapter Twenty-One: Realization

The realization of death never comes at once.

It is a series of moments that come into place. A book that is never-ending. A series of trying to accept what is no longer there. Even though the death of his godfather may have been weeks ago he knew that it was meant to be.

The hug he received from Hermione after the event in Gryffindor Tower was comforting and as the tears he shed fell onto her shirt he knew that she was able to understand.

Hermione…

His best friend, his confidant, _his…_

_His what?_

_What was she to him? _


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: Amortentia

Chapter Twenty-Two: Amortentia

He entered the Potions lab recalling the scents of treacle tart, a broomstick handle, and…

_perfume? _Why would he smell perfume?

He sniffed the scent again. It was the faint scent of flowers, it was _enticing…_

_Enriching…_

_Comforting…_

_Hermione was comforting._ Harry thought as he looked towards her in wonder. She was speaking again… "The potion is Amortentia." She paused for a moment. "It is the strongest love potion in the world. The scent varies to whatever the smeller likes."

"That is correct Miss…"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

So the smell is based on what I like…

Damn his curious mind.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: Half-Blood Prince

Chapter Twenty-Three: Half-Blood Prince

Hermione knew she should be happy that Harry was passing Potions along with her but ever since Sirius' death she became more cautious of everything that takes place. All the adventures that they have shared together made her analyze things more clearly. Who was the Half-Blood Prince?

"It can be a male, you know." Harry said. "You can be wrong, Hermione-."

"Maybe it's a female?" she mumbled under her breath as continued to look throughout the yearbooks of Hogwarts graduating classes. Prince…

Prince…

"Here it is!" she was jumping up and down in excitement. "Eileen Prince…"

Who is _she_?


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: How Does It Feel?

Chapter Twenty-Four: How Does it Feel?

"How does it feel, Harry?" she asked him. Her voice was scratchy.

The question caught him off guard as he took a seat near her on the stairs. "How does what feel?" He asked her back.

"Seeing the person you care about with someone else…" she said "I mean… I see how you look at her, Ginny, she's your type of girl… right?"

"What?!" he said. Anger was almost present in his voice. "What are you talking about Hermione?"

She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "How does it feel Harry?" she asked again.

"It's… like this, Hermione."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: Just Friends

Chapter Twenty-Five: Just Friends

Ron's confession to her made her blush.

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that?" Hermione found herself saying to him.

She watched as Ron shook his head and said "I don't care. Why do you think I constantly try to avoid her… she's a nightmare."

The smile on his face made her want to laugh. She couldn't believe this. After all this time, he, the person she cared about, confesses to her.

She looked at Ron with a serious gaze. "I have feelings for someone else."

The atmosphere around them seemed awkward. "Oh…" she heard him say lightly. "I see…"


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: Dumbledore Gone

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dumbledore Gone

Everyone watched in silence as Harry made his way to the fallen body in the midst of the crowd. Albus Dumbledore was dead. That is what many of the people in the crowd began to see. The body of their Headmaster was not moving.

The laughter of the Death Eaters ran through their ears as Voldemort's sign hovered above the school.

_It was Snape's fault. _Harry thought as he bought Dumbledore's body into his arms.

He remained unaware as the crowd behind him lifted their wands and cast a bright light up into the sky extinguishing the dark mark completely.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Revealed

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Revealed

The silence that followed was unnerving for Harry as he finished telling Ron and Hermione about the prophecy.

"So…" Ron began "It's kill or be killed."

Harry nodded. He watched as Ron left the room.

It was silent again. Hermione hadn't spoken since the previous conversation. She wasn't normally like this. "Hermione—" Harry began.

"Why is it always you, Harry?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. "It's so unfair…"

"Hermione…" Harry said "It's not like I chose for this to happen."

She was shaking now. "Harry—"

"I love you, Hermione." He declared. "Forever I will love you."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Moving On

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Moving On

She was shocked. "Harry I—"

"You never gave me a chance to tell you." He said to her. "You just assumed that Ginny was the type of girl for me."

"But I—" she couldn't continue.

"It seems that you were wrong that day Hermione," he proclaimed as he took her hand in his "because I know that I can love you."

She was blushing now.

_He_ loves her.

Harry _loves_ her.

"I love you too." She murmured now interlacing her hand in his. "But Harry, what are we going to do about the Horcruxes?"

"Find and destroy them."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Seven Potters

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Seven Potters

"He'll react badly with this plan." Hermione said the others in the room. "He will not want this to happen."

She was exhausted the members of the Order seemed to restlessly come up with ideas on how to get Harry to safety but nothing in her opinion was more outrageous than the mentioning of having seven Potters leave Privet Drive only a few days before her boyfriend's birthday.

Yes, her boyfriend.

Ever since his confession to her they have been limited in their communication.

"Come on guys." Hermione said "We got to get this plan right before we see Harry."


	30. Chapter Thirty: His Question

Chapter Thirty: His Question

"No way in hell, Moody." Harry said as soon as the plan was explained. "They are not going to take the Polyjuice Potion to become me."

'I told you he would react that way.' He heard Hermione say with a small smile.

"At least someone knows how I think." Harry mumbled.

Tonks laughed. "Look Moody I think Ha—"

"Potter." Moody cut Tonks off in irritation. "This is the only plan we have that will ensure your safety."

"Ok, then." Harry said. "Explain how seven Potters are going to leave Privet Drive if we are all heading the same direction?"


	31. Chapter Thirty-One: Oblivious

Chapter Thirty-One: Oblivious

Ginny always respected heroes, even the oblivious ones like Harry Potter.

She harbored feelings for him ever since he was mentioned to her at the tender age of three.

She remembers every moment before she went to sleep asking her mother to read about Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. And even then she knew that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet him or to possibly begin a relationship with.

She always knew.

From the moment he landed onto the Burrow grounds and asked about _Hermione_.

She knew that she wouldn't have his heart.

He was forever _captured_.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two: Fallen Warrior

Chapter Thirty-Two: Fallen Warrior

Ron knew at once what had taken place as he entered the silent room.

No one needed to speak.

Someone had died on their journey to the Burrow.

He looked around the room. Most of the occupants were staring at the floor. Hermione was in Harry's arms and Ginny in their mother's. The feelings in the room were mutual – silent respect.

He didn't need to guess who when he saw who it had been.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody… was gone. The man, who constantly spoke of constant vigilance, was shot down from the sky.

'Constant vigilance didn't save him this time.'


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three: Strict Weddings

Chapter Thirty-Three: Strict Weddings

The sound of wedding bells ringing is every girl's dream.

Perfection is in the bride's vision even if the family that she is marrying into does not agree.

"Weddings are so strict." Ron complained to Hermione as he corrected the chair in the garden for the fifth time that morning. "Why won't they just project the image of the bride's perfect wedding from their mind and we will go from there to create it…"

"Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly "the perfect wedding in a bride's mind is more of a fantasy than reality."

"That makes no sense."

"Exactly, now shut up."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four: Second Best

Chapter Thirty-Four: Second Best

He watched them – at least when they weren't paying attention.

He noticed all the subtle shifts in their bodies as they moved closer to one another and the small glances that they shared. It was enough to make him want to throw up. He didn't want to be angry…

He didn't want to feel jealous…

But knowing that he couldn't have_ her_…

And knowing that he couldn't _hold_ her…

It seemed that nothing would ever change for him. He was always second best when it came to him, his best friend.

Harry Potter, oh how he wished he was him.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five: I Must Tell No Lies

Chapter Thirty-Five: I Must Tell No Lies

Rufus Scrimgeour wanted a warrior and a valid contributor to the Ministry. He wanted Harry Potter to be under Ministry control and help him have a better grip with Wizarding World politics. What he didn't expect when coming to see Harry though, was a young loyalty bitten dog for the great Albus Dumbledore.

As he presented the items for the trio he never contemplated backbone…

The nerve of the boy denying the Ministry…

"I must tell no lies remember Minister." He heard Harry say as he lifted up his scarred hand. "I am not the Ministry's puppet… Go to hell."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six: I Open at the Close

Chapter Thirty-Six: I Open at the Close

The message was discreet.

"I open at the close." Harry repeated it to himself as he continued to move the golden snitch around in his hand. "What a nice way to tell me, Dumbledore…"

Turning over in his bed, he sighed. 'Why is my life always so difficult?'

He needed to leave. He needed to finish what Dumbledore had started. What he had almost died for…

Yet he knew he couldn't go on this journey alone. No matter how much he wanted to. He didn't want to bear their deaths…

He didn't want anyone dying for him… not any more.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven: Birthday Wedding

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Birthday Wedding

They were getting married on his birthday— Bill and Fleur.

"What a different way to spend a birthday…" Harry commented to Hermione as they were waiting amongst friends and family. "To attend a wedding during the time of war…"

Hermione laughed. "Mrs. Weasley just wants to kill two birds with one stone. There is no need to complain…"

"Yes there is." He said."People are going to sing happy birthday to _Harry Potter_… last time I checked he wasn't here."

She noticed that he pointed at the curly red hair on his head.

Sighing she said. "You're right that's messed up."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight: Hidden Truths

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Hidden Truths

Everyone has their share of secrets, even the most trustworthy. That is what Harry learned that day as he sat next to Aunt Muriel at the wedding reception.

"It seems that you don't know Albus as well as you thought." He heard her say.

It seemed as though she was scathing his name in the dirt. "He wasn't all that good you know." She continued. "He is the cause of the death of his younger sister Ariana."

"DON'T you dare spit on the good name of Albus Dumbledore." Doge raved.

"Why?" she cackled "You know Rita is telling the truth."


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine: Hidden in Sight

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Hiding in Plain Sight

They were gone the moment they grabbed each other's hand.

They had disapparated from the wedding of Bill and Fleur as soon as the Death Eaters showed.

Fear has never been more prominent in their expressions as they continued to speed down the sidewalk. "How did they end up finding us?" Ron questioned "I mean, isn't Harry's tracer supposed to have disappeared once he had turned of age."

Hermione nodded.

"Maybe it is because of Vol—"

"Don't speak his name Harry." Ron said quickly. "His name is taboo now. They use it to track."

"Where do we go now?"


	40. Chapter Forty: Among the Ministry

Chapter Forty: Among the Ministry

The Ministry was under the orders of Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and Voldemort's henchmen.

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as they waited outside the Ministry doors for their 'prey'.

It was in the early morning hours that they were planning to infiltrate the Ministry to destroy the locket around Umbridge's neck.

"What I can't believe is that Umbitch is actually discrediting Muggleborn witches and wizards when she is not even as powerful as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"What's not to believe?" Harry questioned. "Can't you tell she was a snake to begin with… she loves being in control."


	41. Chapter Forty-One: Undesirable No 1

Chapter Forty-One: Undesirable No. 1

It was funny actually how he was the most desirable undesirable person throughout Magical Britain.

He may have been a teenager in years but one thing for sure is that he was not stupid.

He was looking at his poster that was on the walls. The boy who lived to survive and tell the world that Voldemort has returned was an enemy of his country. What a sense of irony. "I guess they all got what they wanted from me." Harry whispered to himself as he left Umbridge's office in a steady gate.

"The savior's head on a silver platter."


	42. Chapter Forty-Two: Condemned

Chapter Forty-Two: Condemned

Her smile resembled that of poison as she condemned another Muggleborn as a thief to the Magical World.

'What utter bullshit.' Hermione thought as she saw Umbridge run her pudgy hand through her tight curls.

"You cannot be a witch..." She heard Umbridge say sinisterly. "Because wands only choose witches of pureblood."

"But I had this wand since I was eleven years old… It had chosen me." The woman cried.

She really needed to get out of here. Umbridge was getting on her last nerve. "Where in the world is Harry?" she muttered lowly. "He needs to be here… NOW."


	43. Chapter Forty-Three: Splinched

Chapter Forty-Three: Splinched

Ron had splinched himself during the escape from the Ministry. Part of his arm was missing. Hermione was crying silently as she healed him and every one of them was out of breath. Harry looked around and asked "Where are we?"

Hermione stopped her spell casting for a moment and said "The Forest of Dean."

"Why here?"

"It was the only safe place I could think of."

He nodded. "So… I guess this is where we will camp tonight."

"Yes." Hermione said affirmatively. "The protective spells and enchantments are already in place."

"Alright." He said. "Our mission begins tomorrow morning."


	44. Chapter Forty-Four: Horcrux Hunting

Chapter Forty-Four: Horcrux Hunting

The mission would have been much simpler if they knew what they needed to look for. Well _he_ would've felt it was much simpler if _Harry_ told them what they had needed to look for.

They had been walking through the forest grounds for _weeks _and they still hadn't found another Horcrux— except the one stolen from Umbridge.

What made it worse is that he was tired. HE wanted for their mission to be like how it has always been while they were in school.

He wanted an easy pass.

He wanted to feel as though he contributed to something.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five: Low Blow

Chapter Forty-Five: Low Blow

The words came out of his mouth before he could stop. "You don't know how it feels! Your family is dead. You have _no Family_…"

The atmosphere was thick with tension and for a moment he thought his best friend was going to cry. But what happened next surprised him. Harry looked at him with anger and sadness before saying "If that is how you truly feel… _you can go_."

It was as though Harry had nothing left to fight. He watched as Harry screamed "LEAVE!"

'Shit.' Ron thought as he left the tent. He really messed up this time.


	46. Chapter Forty-Six: Being Without

Chapter Forty-Six: Being Without

He was lost in his thoughts again.

He was unable to erase the face of his best friend from memory. The sadness that shown in Harry's eyes was not something that Ron would have usually expected from an argument. But now that he was reminiscing he knew now that he went a little too far with mentioning Harry's _dead_ family.

He never wanted to see that look on his best friend's face ever again. That was probably why he left more quickly than usual.

Maybe this guilt would've been better without the memory…

Harry was hurt because of him _again_.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven: Thoughts

Chapter Forty-Seven: Thoughts

He hated being lost in his thoughts. Ever since his argument with Ron, he has been more distant from Hermione than what he usually was. It seemed unfair. It has been a period of two weeks and his anger still hasn't diminished. How was he supposed to find the Horcruxes if his thoughts always went back to Ron?

It wasn't his fault that Albus Dumbledore never mentioned all the details to him…

He told them all they needed to know…

But it was always the same Harry noted as he looked towards Hermione…

Ron left when he needed him most.


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight: Reality Check

Chapter Forty-Eight: Reality Check

She never realized how much Harry had lost until she saw his parents' graves that Christmas evening.

It was a major reality check and even now she appreciated him more than before. She watched him as he continued to stare at his loved ones in silence. He seemed to be unreal…

Unreal in his strength and compassion…

She knew that she loved him in the capacity that he did her but even then she knew that he would never have his parents throughout the most important events of his life…

Like marriage…

And the birth of his – um, their – children…


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine: Broken

Chapter Forty-Nine: Broken

The snap of his wand after she blasted Nagini out of the house was not what was supposed to take place. Now the atmosphere between them was awkward as she watched as Harry try and piece his wand together. After several unsuccessful attempts he turned to her and said softly "Fix it."

There was no anger in his voice.

As a matter of fact, it seemed hollow.

She had broken his wand. "I can't Harry." She said under her breath. "After a wand is broken it cannot get fixed."

He looked at her in silence. "Give me yours then… Hermione…"


	50. Chapter Fifty: Luminescent Doe

Chapter Fifty: Luminescent Doe

He thought that he was _imagining_ the creature as he was sitting outside the tent that afternoon. But it was still there _floating_…

_Waiting_…

For him to make a move…

He didn't know why but he felt great comfort from the doe. But somehow it seemed like…

Like he had seen it before, but the question still remained why it was there in the first place?

Getting up from the ground Harry made his way toward the doe.

"Now what?" he asked the doe.

The doe ran ahead as if to say 'Follow me.'

He stopped at a large lake.


	51. Chapter Fifty-One: Following

Chapter Fifty-One: Following

He has been following the glowing orb for the last three hours. It had been weaving in and out his body from the moment he finished breakfast at an inn he had stayed at for the last few weeks. He had taken the deluminator from his pocket for the nth time that day trying to call the light back…

But it remained erratic.

The orb was quickly moving through the forest with Ron treading behind it. "What is it?" he asked the orb.

It spun over the lake in rapid motions.

_Someone_ was down there.

He looked.

It was _Harry_.


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two: Saved

Chapter Fifty-Two: Saved

The blurry haze disappeared from his eyes as he looked toward his rescuer again. The red hair was a definite sign that his mind was not playing tricks on him. _Ron_ had returned.

There was a silence that passed between them and Harry knew that if he waited Ron would apologize for what he had done to him, but he wasn't in the mood to hear what Ron had to say. _He_ was hurt. So when he saw Ron beginning to speak…

He immediately cut him off and said "Just because you have returned doesn't mean that you are forgiven."


	53. Chapter Fifty-Three: Trust

Chapter Fifty-Three: Trust

Hermione saw Ron follow Harry into the tent. Not a word was said. There was no laughter or signs of anger between them. Just silence. She watched as they took their seats across from one another and noticed the squaring of their shoulders…

They were tense and even though she could see Ron's eyes flickering back towards Harry she knew Harry's trust was much more limited than what it used to be.

"So no quick forgiveness." She whispered to Harry.

He shook his head. "No." He paused. "He has to earn it this time. He doesn't have my trust anymore."


	54. Chapter Fifty-Four: Regret

Chapter Fifty-Four: Regret

He was watching them again – Harry and Hermione.

They were talking and laughing with one another. They seemed to be at ease.

Comfortable…

Yes that was the right word. They were comfortable without him. Ever since he had returned four days prior neither Harry nor Hermione spoke to him. It was a grim and bitter revelation that he had to swallow. He never had the opportunity to feel an ounce of regret, guilt yes. But regret…

That was new.

He regretted his actions more than ever as he watched Harry and Hermione take each other's hand.

It was definitely regret.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Five: The Deathly Hallows

Chapter Fifty-Five: The Deathly Hallows

He reminded her of Luna. They both had what she would call – eccentric personalities. But she put him at the more deranged category. She couldn't understand his reasoning for having a cursed object within the walls of his home. It just didn't make any sense at all. But that is not what they were here for – her, Harry, and still not trusted Ron.

They needed to find out about the Deathly Hallows. She needed to know what they were so she can help Harry in his quest to destroy Voldemort.

She needed to help him survive until the final battle.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Six: Fear

Chapter Fifty-Six: Fear

His greatest fear was coming to pass. Harry Potter was going to destroy his body. His enemy is going to make his nightmare of dying a reality.

The piercing of his chest had only been present for a second as he felt the return of something that was previously lost. _Oh no!_ The Potter boy destroyed his Horcrux.

His soul returned…

He was hyperventilating now.

The Death Eaters around the long table stared in awed silence as they watched their leader freeze and shudder quickly in fear. Something was happening to him they noted as he paced the wooden floors.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Seven: Gringotts

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Gringotts

They had entered the bank with clear intention of what they wanted. They had narrowed down the list of Horcruxes to key locations and by far have been successful in their journey. They had found all together four Horcruxes now they needed to find the last three. Harry knew that two can most likely be found at Hogwarts but the finding the final one would be difficult.

As he, Hermione and Ron entered the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange, he knew that sooner or later that the goblin would trick and try to trap him.

Even at Gringotts creatures aren't trustworthy.


	58. Chapter Fifty-Eight: Hogwarts

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Hogwarts

Hogwarts was the last destination for the Golden Trio – as they were now dubbed. They entered the school through a portrait of Ariana Dumbledore the late sister of Albus and Aberforth. What they didn't expect to see though was the D.A. and the rest of the school houses except Slytherin in the Room of Requirement.

Everyone looked battered and cautious.

As they took in the familiar surroundings of the castle calmness washed over as they watched their comrades.

"Welcome back." They heard the room cheer.

"It's good to be here." Harry responded. "But I need help finding something that's lost…"


	59. Chapter Fifty-Nine: Thank You Luna

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Thank You Luna

"Are you talking about the lost diadem of Ravenclaw Tower?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded to the sixth year Ravenclaw. "Yes."

"You know it has never been found for a reason Harry." Seamus said.

"But I know that it is somewhere in the castle. No one alive has seen it."

"Why not ask the Grey Lady?" Luna said again. "She is bound to help you, since this mission is so important."

"I will Luna, thanks." He nodded to her. "But how are we going to get out of here?"

"Leave that to us. Just finish this so we can go home."


End file.
